


Companions

by whiteroses77



Series: Complements Series [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Bruce become friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companions

**Author's Note:**

> Third in the Complements Series

TITLE: Companions  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORDCOUNT: 5714  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce become friends  
Authors note: Third prequel to the Acquiesce Series

~S~

Clark could see him across the ballroom. He was looking very stylish in his black tuxedo. He was charming a society matron and her daughter. He tossed his head back and laughed. Clark wasn’t listening in on the conversation, so he didn’t know if Bruce was faking the laugh, or if he found something about the ladies amusing. It didn’t matter, just to see Bruce even playing at being carefree was something Clark was privately enjoying.

Bruce glanced up, and noticed him in the ballroom for the first time. Bruce narrowed his eyes in a very Batman-like manner, and Clark adjusted his glasses. Bruce excused himself from the ladies company. Then he made a haphazard but completely calculated journey across the room towards Clark, stopping and chatting to other partygoers along the way. As Bruce got closer, Clark instinctively slipped further into his chosen role. As Bruce reached him, Clark managed to fumble his glass of punch, just stopping it from spilling at the last moment. The party guests nearest Clark looked down their noses at him, and moved away.

Bruce Wayne glided to a stop in front of him, “Oh, hello Mr Kent from the Daily Planet, isn’t it?” 

Clark adjusted his glasses, “Y…yes, Mr Wayne.” Clark tried to shake hands with him, but ‘accidently’ held out the one holding the glass of punch, “S…sorry…”

Bruce flashed him, Brucie’s bright smile, “I’m trying to remember, now where did we meet again, Mr Kent?”

“It was at Lex Luthor’s gala in Metropolis, Sir.”

Bruce frowned in confusion and then he started nodding his head, “Oh, yes that’s right, that was quite a while ago, wasn’t it?”

Clark nodded, “Um, yes it was quite a few of months ago Mr Wayne.”

Bruce looked away and waved to a passing beauty, and for a fleeting moment Clark felt irritated, he knew his whole persona was about being innocuous and forgettable, that was the point of it after all. Nonetheless, it smarted to be disregarded by someone he…was… teammates with, who he had been on missions with for the Justice League.

Bruce turned back, and met Clark’s gaze again. Idly he stated, “Isn’t this a boring do?” He said with a smile. It isn’t a patch on meeting Superman at that gala in Metropolis.” 

Clark grinned at the compliment, and Bruce shook his head, “Be careful with that smile Mr Kent, it could rival Superman’s.” Bruce’s tone and body language was joking, but his eyes were warning. Clark looked around the room and then adjusted his glasses.

A party guest made his way over, and patted Bruce on the shoulder, “Great party, eh Brucie.”

Bruce chuckled, “Not as good as the one I’m having afterwards, Franklin.”

Franklin raised an eyebrow, “Lucky devil, anyone I know?”

Bruce smiled smugly, “I doubt you know the raven-haired beauty.” Bruce turned to Clark, “It was nice meeting you again, Mr Kent.”

“You too, Mr Wayne” 

Bruce took the other man by the shoulder and led him away, chatting about nothing of consequence.

Clark briefly wondered who the lucky lady was.

~*~

Later that same night, as Superman was making his patrol of Metropolis and keeping an ear out for the rest of the world as well, his hearing homed in on Batman’s raspy voice. “I don’t know if you can hear me Superman. But if you can, come to Wayne Manor, Alfred will meet you at the entrance.”

Although it was sometimes hard to tell what mood Batman was in, Superman didn’t perceive any alarm or emergency in Batman’s voice. Superman wondered why he was being summoned to Wayne Manor.

~*~

Superman hovered over the expansive grounds of the Manor. Although they had been working together lately, Bruce had never extended an invitation to his home before. Actually, neither had Clark for that matter, to be honest he hadn’t wanted to torment himself by trying to get close to Bruce and being told to go away. However, he was here now and maybe Bruce would be open to a proper friendship between them.

Superman floated down and landed in front of the stately home, and Alfred opened the door and ushered him inside, “Right this way, Superman.”

Superman entered and followed Alfred, who led him to what looked like a closet for keeping silverware. He looked at Alfred quizzically, and Alfred pushed the dresser and it spun open to reveal a staircase and then Alfred led on.

They entered what looked like a cave. Superman raised his head as he heard a flurry of activity overhead. Superman smiled, of course bats. Superman’s attention was drawn away when Batman observed, “So your hearing really is that good.”

Batman was sitting in a chair in front of a computer screen. Superman shrugged, “I was patrolling I had my hearing extended. I’m not sure if I’d have heard you otherwise.”

“Still, it is a great feat.”

“It’s just normal for me now. So did you need something or was it just a test?”

“I was hoping for an exchange of information.”

Superman frowned, “About what?”

Batman shrugged, “Anything you want to tell me, or anything you might want to know.”

Superman grinned, “You mean you want talk, hang out with me?”

Batman grumbled, “I wouldn’t go that far.”

“Okay then, first question. I thought you said you had a date tonight?”

Batman did that quirky thing with his lips, when he tried not to smile. “I wouldn’t call it a date, just hanging out.”

Superman frowned, “What… wait…what about the raven-haired beauty?”

Batman narrowed his eyes at him and then he muttered, “I can’t have this conversation, like this.” and then he pulled his cowl back and ruffled his own hair and looked back towards Superman, “It was supposed to be a joke at Franklin’s expense, I meant…,” he pointed towards Superman’s hair.

Superman’s eyes widened, “Oh.” 

Bruce half-smiled and Superman stared at him, at that smile, at how gorgeous Bruce looked with his dark hair messy. He was somehow caught halfway between Batman and Brucie and he looked so…. Superman had to look away, so he wouldn’t reveal his own attraction and make a fool of himself, as he looked around he realised that Alfred had disappeared.

Bruce must have taken note, and told him, “Alfred just does that.”

Superman returned his gaze to Bruce and he noticed the way Bruce’s gaze sweep over his suit. He looked down at himself and wondered, “Do you want me to change out of my uniform; I know you don’t think much of it.”

Bruce’s eyes darted to his, “No, it is fine… I was just remembering when you told me your mother made it for you. At the time, I assumed your mother was on Krypton.”

Clark chuckled, “No, she’s actually back on the farm in Smallville.” Then Clark got serious, “I’m sorry about what I asked you that night.”

Bruce looked thoughtful and then nodded, “You didn’t know my parents were dead when you asked me who made my suit, did you?”

Clark blurted out, “No, of course not.”

Bruce quirked his lips, “Then you have nothing to be sorry for.” 

Clark smiled, “So, who actually did make your suit?”

Bruce sighed, “A combination of people, me, Alfred and…” Bruce hesitated and then answered, “…a loyal employee…” he pinched his lips and then, “…called Lucius Fox.”

Clark could tell how hard it had been for Bruce to reveal the whole truth to him, to trust him with his ally’s identity. Clark felt honoured. “So what did you want to ask me?”

Bruce glanced at his computer and then back to Clark, “I keep a watchful eye on events, and people that I think are of interest. I’ve been keeping track of you for a couple of years.” He turned to the keyboard and brought a file up onscreen. 

Clark swallowed nervously, “You have a file on me?”

“Yes, I have a few gaps in my data. And I’d like…” Bruce turned back and studied him, “What’s wrong?”

“I… I when people have had files on me in the past it hasn’t ended well.” Clark admitted.

Bruce narrowed his eyes and then stood up, “You don’t have to worry Clark, I wouldn’t… we’re… teammates… I mean we’re… friends.”

Clark laughed sadly, “It is worse when it’s my friends.”

Bruce lifted his hand as if he was going to reach out but then he returned it to his side “Is this about Lex Luthor?”

Clark told him grimly, “He collected a whole roomful of data and items about me when we were friends. I couldn’t believe it when I found it.”

Bruce asked, “You found it. You mean you had no clue about it beforehand?”

“As I told you before, I didn’t reveal my secret to him, but for the most part I did trust him. It never crossed my mind that he would collect all that evidence.”

“This evidence he had it was only about you?”

“When I found the room, Lex tried to justify it by saying it was all about him.” Clark sighed, “There was some things in there that were connected to Lex, mostly from when I saved his life at one time or another. However there were things in that room, that had nothing to do with Lex at all.”

“And that discovery ended your friendship?”

“It probably should have, I mean if a normal person walked into their best friend’s house and discovered a room with giant blown up photographs of themselves and their parents on the walls, if they saw things that they had thrown away in the trash there in their friends house on display. A normal person would call the police or at least walk away and never speak to their friend again. However, that’s the thing, I’m not normal, I never have been. I gave him another chance and then he betrayed me again. He put me, and my parents and the girl I loved in danger just to test my powers.”

Bruce nodded, “So that was that, I can understand…”

Clark felt like a fool admitting it but, “It was officially the end of our friendship, but I never stopped looking out for him, even now.”

Bruce looked incredulous, “He tried to kill you Clark. How can you still protect him?”

“Lex has done a lot of things to me over the years, and I won’t be his friend, but I can’t completely give up on him. I can’t give up hope on anyone.”

Bruce shook his head in wonder, “You’re a better man than I am.”

Clark smiled, “I wouldn’t go that far, Bruce.”

Bruce glanced at the monitor, “Okay, we are going to make sure history is not repeated.” He sat back down and motioned for Clark to come over to look. “This is what I have on you, as you can see there are some gaps, if you help me fill in those spaces; I promise you that nobody else will ever have access to the information.” Bruce then looked up at Clark, “Or if you don’t trust me, you can delete all the information right now.”

“You would do that just let me delete all your work?” Clark asked with a little bit of wonder in his voice.

Bruce smiled, “Actually, I’m not that altruistic. I have an eidetic memory all the information would still be up here.” He said tapping his temple.

Clark somehow felt put at ease by Bruce’s candour and he laughed, “Okay then, what do you want to know first?”

~B~

Clark was sitting in the chair opposite him, he was swinging from side-to-side a little, “…so that’s how I got my hearing ability.”

Bruce typed in the information, “Okay, what was next?”

“Well, as time went on all my abilities got stronger, I got faster, stronger, my heat-vision got more powerful. I had a one-time flight but I couldn’t make that happen again until just before we met." Clark explained, “But the next ability I got full control of was my super-breath.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, “Super-breath?”

Clark smiled at Bruce’s incredulousness, “I can freeze things with my breath…”

Bruce chuckled, “Shouldn’t it be called arctic breath or something like that?”

Clark shook his head, “Maybe if that’s all I could do, but I can also blow out fires with it or blow on anything really without freezing it, like the heat-vision I can control the intensity of it for different uses.”

Bruce didn’t know what to say, he turned back to the keyboard and typed the information in. Clark continued, “I can also hold my breath for a long time, so I can stay underwater for ages or stay in space for a while.”

Bruce carried on typing, “Huh-huh, that’s interesting and could be very useful. So, what else can you do with your mouth?”

Clark made a small sound of surprise and Bruce realised how his question sounded. He turned to Clark, “I…I meant…”

Clark smiled at his discomfort, “Do you really want to know, Bruce?”

Bruce’s eyes automatically dropped their gaze to Clark’s mouth, to those full lips and Bruce watched as those lips curved into a knowing smirk, “You do, don’t you?” 

Clark arose from the chair and approached Bruce, his gaze coming to rest on Bruce’s crotch. He dropped to his knees in front of him, “It’s a pity you are hidden behind all this.” he leaned forward and kissed the armoured codpiece covering his erection. He whispered against it, “I would love to show you, Bruce.” Clark held his gaze, “Let me show you.”

He groaned. He couldn’t resist the offer. He released the fasteners for the groin guard, and Clark pulled it away and grinned up at him. He leaned in and breathed over Bruce’s cock, “Give it to me, Bruce.”

Bruce groaned again. He took hold of his own hard cock and offered it towards Clark. Clark licked him from balls to tip, he hummed, and then went back for more and sucked the head, and Bruce flexed in his mouth. 

Bruce awoke suddenly, he grimaced, “Fuck.”

He blew out a deep breath and studied the ceiling above his bed. Maybe he was spending too much time with Clark. Superman had started coming to the Manor…well more accurately the cave lately, at least once a week for several months now.

They had developed a pattern. Clark would come by when things were quiet in Metropolis, and he knew Bruce was down in the cave. At first, Clark had checked in by communicator, to see if he was busy, but now Clark had been practising honing his hearing to filter out Bruce’s voice among the din of voices and sounds of the planet. For purely crime-fighting reasons of course, but it was an amazing feeling knowing he could say Clark’s name and he’d be here in a matter of seconds, minutes at the most if he was busy.

Bruce looked around his bed. Well maybe not right now, that would be quite embarrassing. He scowled at the tent in his sheets.

Anyway, Clark would arrive in the cave, and they would discuss his abilities, the adventures they’d both had, Clark growing up in Smallville and Bruce’s training in Asia. Sometimes they discussed the present and what cases they were working on, Clark would always offer to help him on his, and Batman would more often than not decline the offer, after all what was the point of being Batman if he had to rely on a super-powered… Bruce shook his head at his own thoughts…partner to save him.

Bruce’s hand went instinctively to his crotch. He palmed himself once, and he groaned. Clark was incredibly attractive and Bruce had been so focused on crime fighting lately, he hadn’t put himself into a position to release some pent up sexual tension. It was probably completely natural for his subconscious to use the closest desirable person as an implement in gaining physical completion.

Bruce wondered if his previous hypothesis was correct, did Clark have some sort of Kryptonian ability to control how people regarded him. Although since getting to know Clark, Bruce wouldn’t even consider such a power was used by Clark to promote sexual dreams, especially to other men. However, Bruce decided he would ask Clark about it in a subtle way, the next time Clark came by.

~*~

Clark threw his head back and laughed, “No. Oh my god, I can’t believe you just asked me that.”

Bruce shrugged. Trying to stop himself from being caught up in Clark’s hilarity. Out in the field keeping focused on the job was easy, but when it was just Clark and him in the cave it was getting harder to stay neutral. 

“So, what you are implying is that the whole Superman persona and the Clark Kent persona are contrived by your own personal dramatic skills?”

Clark forehead wrinkled, “I wouldn’t say contrived, more that they are exaggerated versions of myself. I’m not as spotless or upright as Superman and I’m not as mild-mannered as Clark Kent.”

“Really, because I’ve never seen you angry, maybe just a little annoyed but never angry.”

Clark chuckled, “Oh, I get angry Bruce. I just don’t have the privilege to throw tantrums.”

Bruce narrowed his eyes, “Is that a jibe at me?”

Clark smiled slyly, “Oh no, I know how much work you’ve done, training to be mentally and physically in control.”

Bruce grimaced at him, “So how does the Man of Steel keep in control? Kryptonian training or simply because of his will of iron?”

Clark’s face went contemplative, “Actually, it was my earth father Jonathan Kent, who taught me that lesson all my life growing up. Although he could have a temper himself in certain situations, and be stubborn, that stubbornness was an asset because it meant he wouldn’t let himself give up on me. He always reminded me that I couldn’t afford to lose my temper for everyone else’s safety, but also for my own well-being.”

Bruce’s thoughts went to the man upstairs in the kitchen, “We are both lucky we were taken on and brought up by such good and stubborn men who never gave up on us.”

Clark smiled, “I think Alfred probably let you get away with more than my dad did, ‘Master Bruce’.”

Bruce tilted his head, “You would be surprised, Clark.”

Just then, Alfred appeared at the top of the stairs, “I have brought you refreshments, Master Bruce.” He made his way down the stairs towards them carrying the tray. He presented Clark with the tray first, as he was the guest. Clark smiled politely and took the offered drink. Alfred offered, “Shortcake biscuit, Sir, fresh from the oven.” 

Clark’s smile got even brighter and he took one. “Thank you Alfred.” 

“You are welcome…” Alfred glanced down Clark’s uniform, “…Superman.”

Clark rolled his eyes gently, “Alfred, in private you can just called me Clark.”

Alfred shook his head, “All things in their proper places, Sir.” then he offered Bruce some.

“Alfred, unlike our friend here, I have to watch what I eat…”

“Nonsense, one biscuit is not going to prevent you from fulfilling your mission, Master Bruce.”

Bruce was going to argue but a sound of pleasure emanating from beside them stopped Bruce cold. He turned to Clark whose face was exuding gastronomic delight. Clark then told Alfred, “They’re really good, you could give my mom a run for her money Alfred, but if you ever meet her, don’t tell her I said that.”

Alfred smiled proudly and then pushed the tray towards Bruce again, Bruce sighed, “Give me the damn biscuit.”

~*~

Alfred returned upstairs. Bruce returned to work and Clark finished off the last shortcake biscuit. Bruce brought up the file he had been working on, and Clark came over and looked at the screen, “What are you working on?”

Bruce brought up the security camera photographs of the latest heist, “These are the only images so far, showing the perpetrator of a series of heists in Gotham. There have been a number of casualties and three fatalities.”

Clark squinted, “Is that guy wearing makeup?”

Bruce reached into a drawer, and then threw the calling card on the tabletop. “He leaves these at his crime scenes, the makeup is so he resembles…” he tapped the image on the card.

Clark asked disbelievingly, “He’s trying to look like the joker from a deck of playing cards?”

“It would seem so.”

Clark shook his head, “Does Gotham attract crazies?”

“I hope you are only taking about the criminals.” he quipped.

Clark laughed; “Of course, besides you’re only eccentric.” he reached out and patted him on the head.

Bruce shook him off, and returned his gaze to the monitor, Clark was silent for a few moments, and then he asked, “Do you need any help with this guy?”

Bruce told him, “No, from what I can tell he’s human, no powers. I should be able to handle him. I don’t need a super-powered…” Bruce stopped mid-sentence, he couldn’t believe he’d almost thought ‘partner’ again.

“Oh… okay.” Clark responded in a strangely disappointed tone.

Bruce glanced up at Clark. He looked sad for some reason, Bruce informed him, “C’mon, you know we only agreed to work together for the meta-humans and aliens. I don’t need you for anything else.”

Clark said, “I’d better be getting back to Metropolis.” 

Then he was gone.

Bruce shrugged. There must have been an emergency.

~*~

Batman was holding on to his grappling line for dear life as the airship floated higher into the atmosphere. He had finally tracked down the Joker. The psychopath had sent his gang up against Batman. The gang members had been easy to pick off but the sheer number of them had taken awhile to deal with. Joker had then lured him to an abandoned airfield just outside Gotham. 

Batman had shot out a line and attached it to the aircraft the Joker was making his escape in. They had taken off into the sky and Batman had made his way towards the navigational bridge of the aircraft. When he had gotten there, he’d had an unpleasant exchange with the villain. Then the Joker had sprayed him with an acid compound that even now was still trying to burn its way through his Batsuit, it had already robbed him of his cape. 

The Joker had used the distraction to toss him out of a window and Batman had just managed to get a line out. The Joker and his henchmen had parachuted out moments after setting the controls to ascend. Now the air was getting thin and the fall from the airship into the water of Gotham Harbour below too dangerous.

Although it was against his own pride, he activated his communicator. “Superman, can you read me?”

There was silence on the other end. Shit. He tried again, “Superman, this is Batman can you hear me?” Silence, god what was going on? Superman had not visited him for a couple of weeks, not since they discussed the Joker that night. Bruce assumed Clark had been busy, he’d seen reports on the news of Superman’s saves so he had not been worried.

But he was worried now, why wasn’t Clark answering? 

Batman started a coughing fit as the air got too thin to breathe properly. He decided to try one more time before he had to let go and chance the fall into the water below, “Batman to Superman, can you hear me?”

Silence.

Oh god he couldn’t risk going any higher and asphyxiating and falling anyway. He had to let go, and try to angle his fall for the least damage. He gasped, “Where are you, Clark?” and then he released the line.

~S~

Clark was sitting at his desk at the Daily Planet. He was trying to concentrate on his latest assignment but the attempts by Batman to contact him were distracting him. He didn’t know why Batman was trying to contact him, after all why would he be trying to contact the super-powered alien, who he didn’t need.

Clark studied his monitor, at the sentence he’d typed three times. That’s when he heard it, Bruce asking where he was, not over the communicator, nor using their codenames, but in a pain-felt and gasping voice.

Oh no!

Clark left the newsroom and went to the stairs, and super-sped up them to the roof, and then he was flying off over the spinning globe, up into the sky.

Superman approached Gotham at high speed. He noticed the airship too far up in the atmosphere, and he flew towards it. He couldn’t see Batman or anyone on it. Superman wondered where he was, then he looked straight down below the airship, and that’s when his stomach turned over, as he saw the body floating in the dark water below.

Superman cried, “Oh god no.” 

He flew down and sliced through the water, and scooped the unresponsive body into his arms. He turned him around so he could see his face. Superman’s hand went to remove the cowl but he then he stayed his hand, remembering that Bruce had told him about the safety mechanisms on the cowl. He instead listened for signs of life. Shit no pulse. Clark covered his mouth with his and commenced CPR. After a few intense minutes, Bruce jolted to consciousness and coughed up some water. Then he groaned in pain, and slipped out of consciousness again and slumped into Superman’s arms. Superman held him close, rose into the sky, and headed for the Manor.

~*~

It was a foolish thing to do but he headed straight for the front door of the grand house. Some kind of alarm must have been set off inside the house because Alfred came out of the door before Superman had chance to knock or open the door.

Alfred’s eyes widened in alarm as he saw his ward slumped in Superman’s arms, Superman brought him forward, still looking down at Bruce’s injured body, he explained in a voice breaking with emotion, “He…he fell into the water, I…I…gave him… CPR, I couldn’t take it off… I didn’t know how to take it off…”

Alfred reached out and put his hand on Superman’s arm, “You are not making sense, take what off?”

Superman looked up at Alfred startled, “His cowl, I don’t know… I couldn’t take it off.”

Alfred nodded, “Come along now, we must get him into the house and into bed.”

Superman nodded and followed Alfred into the Manor and up the stairs. They got to Bruce’s bedroom door and Superman asked dejectedly, “Do you know…do you know how to remove it?”

Alfred opened the door, and ushered him inside, “Don’t worry lad, we will get him out of that thing in no time at all.”

Superman laid him on the bed, and then stood back and watched Alfred remove the Batsuit from Bruce’s bruised and battered body. Alfred checked his breathing and his pulse, and then he looked up at Superman. “Can you see if there is anything broken or any internal bleeding.” 

Superman nodded and used his x-ray vision to check. He sighed in relief, “There are no broken bones, or bleeding.”

“Well, at least there’s that.” Alfred covered Bruce with the bedclothes and then he picked up a portion of the Batsuit, “What is this?” he wondered, studying the acid worn fabric.

Superman looked at it. “It looks like acid, but I don’t know what happened, Batman was already in the water when I got there.” 

Just speaking the words made him feel sick. He turned towards the bedroom window. Alfred informed him he was going to dispose of the remnants of the Batsuit and then Superman heard the click of the bedroom door closing.

Clark turned and approached the bed. He sat on the edge and gazed at Bruce. He almost died today, because of him, because he’d felt slighted by Bruce the last time they spoke. What kind of hero was he huh, when he just sat there and ignored calls for help, just because Bruce didn’t see him as the same kind of friend as Clark had been hoping for since they had started hanging out?

Clark reached out and moved a stray lock of hair from Bruce’s forehead, “I’m so sorry, Bruce.”

He heard movement and he turned towards to the doorway. Alfred was stood there watching. Clark pulled his hand back and stood up. Alfred’s gaze jumped between Bruce and Clark, and then he studied Clark for a long moment. Clark licked his lips nervously and looked away. Finally Alfred spoke, “If you are staying you better change out of that wet uniform, Sir. I’m sure Master Bruce would not mind if you borrowed some clothes again.”

Clark was grateful for Alfred’s discretion in not mentioning what he had witnessed but also for the opportunity to stay and make sure Bruce was okay. Clark nodded, and Alfred told him, “I shall be in the kitchen making some tea.” 

And then he left the room.

Clark ventured into Bruce’s walk-in wardrobe and picked out the nearest approximation of the clothes he felt comfortable in, although the jeans and the t-shirt were ridiculously over Clark’s budget. Clark looked in the mirror, he didn’t have his glasses here, but the Manor was one of the most, safest places for him to relax and not worry about discovery. Clark had one more look at Bruce and then he made his way down to the kitchen.

~*~

As Clark entered, Alfred was setting out the cups, sugar bowl, and milk jug. He looked up, “There you are Mister Kent, please take a seat.”

Clark sat down and Alfred sat down across from him, “Milk, and sugar, Mister Kent?”

Clark smiled, “Both, thank you Alfred.”

When they both had a cup of tea in front of them, Alfred inquired, “I know you care about the boy, and you feel you must save everyone but why are you blaming yourself? Master Bruce left here on the trail of the criminal calling himself the Joker. I assume he was the cause of Master Bruce’s injuries?”

Clark studied the tea in front of him, finally he admitted, “Bruce called me for help but I didn’t respond. If I’d answered him I could have saved him.”

Alfred frowned, “Why did you not answer him?”

Clark swallowed, “At first I didn’t know it was an SOS, I thought he was trying to contact me for some other reason.”

Alfred shook his head, “That doesn’t explain why you ignored him.”

Clark didn’t want to appear childish, but that’s how he felt right now. He chuckled despondently, “He hurt my feelings the last time we spoke…” Alfred raised an eyebrow in question, “…he said he didn’t need the help of an alien when dealing with an ordinary human.”

Alfred’s eyes narrowed in thoughtfulness, “Are you quite certain he said that precise thing Sir? Because although Master Bruce is too independent for his own good sometimes, his willingness to bring you into his life surprised me at first, however your friendship with Master Bruce has been a godsend. Even when you are working on a case, you keep him from immersing himself too far into the case.”

Clark smiled slightly, “That’s nice of you to say, but I know what he said.”

Alfred deferred, “If you say so, Master Clark.”

~*~

Clark was sitting in a chair near the bed. Alfred had been popping in and out at regular intervals. Clark knew he should go back to work but he wanted to see Bruce wake up first and so he could apologise to him.

Clark smiled as Alfred entered and went over to Bruce’s still form and checked on him. Bruce moved position and groaned. He opened his eyes and gazed at Alfred, “What…?”

Alfred told him gently, “You had a serious fall, Master Bruce.”

Bruce grimaced, and licked dry lips and swallowed, his brow furrowed, “What…taste…”

Alfred smiled with affection, “That is harbour water, Sir. You swallowed some when you hit the water.”

Bruce shook his head and muzzily stated, “No, not water…hmm…sweet…” he turned his head and saw Clark for the first time, “…ness.”

Clark smiled softly, “Hey, how are you feeling?”

Bruce tried to smile, “I’ve been better…” he looked around, “…you saved me?”

Clark bowed his head, but Alfred answered for him, “Yes, Master Bruce he did, he scooped you right out of the harbour and gave you CPR. Then he brought you home.”

Alfred left then to get Bruce a drink, and Bruce turned back to Clark, “Thank you. When you didn’t answer your communicator, I thought I was going to die. “

Clark kept his head bowed, and Bruce asked, “Clark...?”

Clark took a steady breath, “I am sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

Clark looked up, “I wasn’t busy. I heard your calls. I just didn’t come to you.”

“Why?”

“You told me you didn’t need a super-power alien, so I …”

Bruce looked shocked, “I never said that, is that why you haven’t been here since then?”

“Yes, and I know what you said.”

“Really, you have an eidetic memory the same as me. Think about it, what did I say?”

Clark sighed, and then he remembered, “You said you should be able to handle the Joker and then you said you didn’t need a super-powered… and then you stopped.”

Bruce nodded, “You see, I didn’t say what you thought I meant.”

Clark frowned, “What else could you have meant?”

Bruce grimaced, hesitated, and then admitted, “I stopped myself from saying super-powered partner.”

Clark was surprised, “What…?”

“It’s very difficult for me to admit I need help. I don’t want to have to depend on anybody else, even my… best friend.”

Clark grinned delighted, “Bruce, I promise from now on you can count on me. I’ll never let you down again.”

Bruce offered his hand and then grimaced in pain. Clark cringed but took the offered hand. 

“Deal.”

The end


End file.
